Orange Slicer
The Orange Slicer is the Kamen Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Orange Arms or via the summoning ability of Extreme. It is a sword with the blade looking like a slice of an orange. It is also granted by accessing Fruit Form (in the case of Auto Rider), or activating the Fruit Signal (in the case of Moto Rider), via the Fruit Charger. Known Users *Kamen Rider Armor Warrior **Orange Arms **Fresh Orange Arms **Extreme Arms *Kamen Rider Dragon Defender - borrowed from Dylan (as Extreme) during the final battle against Kamen Rider Darkness Samurai. *Kamen Rider Fifteen Skeleton (Armor Warrior Arms) GaimwithDaidaimaru.png|Armor Warrior Orange Mode wielding the Orange Slicer KRGa-FreshOrangeArms.PNG|Armor Warrior Fresh Orange Mode wielding two Orange Slicers Kiwami Arms Daidaimaru.jpg|Armor Warrior Extreme wielding the Orange Slicer Armored Fifteen.png|Fifteen Skeleton Armor Warrior Mode wielding the Orange Slicer Combinations The Orange Slicer can combine with the Sengoku Saber for the more powerful Orange Double Staff. The Double Staff can also combine with the DJ Blaster to create the stronger Shogun Double Staff, though this was never shown on-screen and thus is exclusive to the toyline. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Orange Double Staff Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Shogun Double Staff Finishing attacks *'Great Orange Sword Strike': After Armor Warrior or Fifteen Skeleton activate a function on their Sengoku Driver, they charge the Orange Slicer with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. Armor Warrior's has two variations, a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. **'Orange Squash' **'Orange Au Lait' *'Orange Double Staff': By inserting the Orange Lockseed into the Orange Double Mode's Drive Launch and locking it in place, Armor Warrior can execute a variation of this attack. **'Orange Charge': Armor Warrior fires energy slashes from the Sengoku Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Orange Slicer end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. *'Sengoku Zan Fresh': After Armor Warrior activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he executes a series of powerful energy-filled slashes from both his Musou Saber and two Orange Slicers. *'Sengoku Fresh Slicer': After Armor Warrior activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Orange Slicer Double Mode. Variants *A red version of the Orange Slicer, labeled in promotional materials as the Blood Slicer is wielded by Kamen Rider Blood Armor Warrior while in Blood Orange Arms and Kamen Rider Savior while in Blood Pomegranate Arms. *Two Orange Slicers are the weapons of choice for Kamen Rider Armor Warrior when using Fresh Orange Arms. *A black version of the Orange Slicer would be accessed by using the Dark Orange Lockseed to assume Black Orange Arms. However, this form was unseen as Kamen Rider Dark Armor Warrior appeared exclusively in Black Lemon Raiment Arms. *A pink version of the Orange Slicer known as the Dark Slicer is wielded by Kamen Rider Darkness Samurai while in Darkness Arms. RedDaidaimaru.jpg|Blood Armor Warrior's red Orange Slicer Fresh Orange Arms Parts.png|Armor Warrior's twin Orange Slicers with the Fresh Orange Arms and Fresh Orange Lockseed BlackDaidaimaru.jpg|Armor Warrior's black Orange Slicer Darkdaidaimaru.png|Darkness Samurai's Dark Slicer